fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox Television Stations
Fox Television Stations is a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox which owns Fox stations in medium to large size markets. On June 25, 2016, FTS announced that it would buy the New World Communications stations for $825 million. As part of the deal, New world CEO Kruejac would become the new Chief Operating Officer for FTS. As part of the job, he will operate the Fox-owned stations and also he will be the new affiliate relatons person for Fox, which means he will work with Fox affiliates on programming and also sign new Affiliation contracts and handle Affiliation disputes to prevent Affiliation switches. The New world deal will close July 1, 2016 and kruejac announced that smaller market O&O's will be sold off during the month of July. On July 16, 2016, COO Kruejac announced that it would be stepping down and letting BeloOne owner and CEO MXSaniel control FTS and be the new affiliate relations person for Fox. In April 2017, MXSaniel was fired and was replaced by Andy39. He is now the current CEO of Fox. Fox-Owned-and-Operated stations: WFXN- Fox 10 New York. WMYN- MNTV 17 New York KUVO-TV- Fox 17 Los Angeles. KICM- MNTV 22 Los Angeles WFXC- Fox 22 Chicago. WCMY- MNTV 34 Chicago WFXP- Fox 16 Philadelphia WNMI- Fox 9 San Francisco WNAO- Fox 10 Washington D.C WELA-TV- Fox 7 Boston KIHT- Fox 54 Houston. KYBQ- MNTV 44 Houston KTIF- Fox 8 Phoenix, KKFR- MNTV 40 Phoenix WLTY- Fox 51 Detroit KST-TV Fox 6 Seattle. KIGB- MNTV 43 Seattle WPSB- Fox 23 Orlando. WKAK- Fox 23 Plus Channel 44 Orlando WNC-TV Fox 2 Charlotte WDHF- Fox 10 Pittsburgh KFPO- Fox 10 Portland WHKG-TV- Fox 6 Raleigh WHJL- MNTV 25 Raleigh KPEB- Fox 15 San Diego. KSAU- MNTV 27 San Diego KSAO- Fox 13 San Antonio. KMT-TV- MNTV 21 San Antonio WKTI- Fox 13 Milwaukee WAWA- MNTV 44 Milwaukee WGSA- Fox 17 Greenville KOAV- Fox 7 Austin WFNO- Fox 8 New Orleans WOGH- Fox 10 Green Bay KVDU-TV- Fox 7 Amarillo KAMY-TV- Fox 7 Plus Channel 20 Amarillo KET- Fox 1 Dallas/Fort Worth Fictional/ Non-DMA cities: WEHK- Fox 10 Liberty City WUHU- Fox 9 Wuhu Island KFPL- Fox 11 Paradise City KFXS- Fox 2 San Fierro. KSFM- MNTV 28 San Fierro KIFT- Fox 14 Los Santos. KKOG- MNTV 21 Los Santos KJJA- Fox 14 Jericho KJTO- MNTV 41 Jericho KELY- Fox 12 Eloy KCKG- MNTV 34 Eloy (to be Fox 12 More on 1/1/2018) KIHK- Fox 9 Flagstaff KDTO- MNTV 36 Flagstaff KMLQ- MNTV 13 Chandler KOKR- Fox 13 Dreton. KDRE- MNTV 15 Dreton KTID- Fox 10 Brinson KNTU- MNTV 18 Brinson KPTG- Fox 12 Richardville KRLK-TV- Fox 11 Benton. KMBR-TV MNTV 9 Benton KSJP- Fox 4 Junction KWLD- MNTV 6 Junction KVME- Fox 13 Tyson KWTG- MNTV 23 Tyson KXTH- Fox 25 Summit KZOZ- Fox 15 Angel Grove WAGN-TV- MNTV 48 Pearl City WBEN-TV- Fox 12 Canterlot WDWF- Fox 5 Kazoo Pass WFPL- Fox 11 Oakvale WFXO- Fox 52 Mentor WGQX- Fox 7 Talbot. WLCJ- MNTV 23 Talbot WKMJ- Fox 2 Vienna WLOH- Fox 11 Webchesterfield WMMA- Fox 6 Marshall WZSB- Fox 13 Newark. WPTR- MNTV 55 Newark WTZC- Fox 29 Luka. WRJE- MNTV 60 Luka WSAA- Fox 6 Sarasota WTIO- Fox 28 Mexico Beach Canadian Stations: KIGN- Fox 12 Edmonton CFLD-DT- Fox 31 Toronto Mexican Stations: XCCH- Fox 2 Chihuahua City XFOX- Fox 5 Mexico CityCategory:Fox Television Stations